


Sneaking around

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [5]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Incest, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, Squirting, belt, dont like dont read, max is still a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Max steals Billy’s camaro...





	Sneaking around

Max snuck her way into the house, closing the door as quietly as possible to avoid waking her brother. Since their parents were out of town, she took it upon herself to stay out as late as she felt like over Jane’s house. The two had gotten up to no good at all while her cop of a dad slept in his recliner. 

The two girls had made each other cum so many times, even once while Jane was talking to her boyfriend on the phone, (Max was impressed with how well she had kept her composure.) But the problem was, to get there Max needed transportation, and since Neil hadn’t offered to buy her a car right after she got her license, she did the next best (worst) thing, take Billy’s Camaro while he slept. 

She had brought it back in one piece, not a scratch on it. She enjoyed driving it; it made her feel close to him. The car reeked of his scent, and driving at his speed made her grin as the wind whipped through her hair. Max played his tapes, and chewed his gum he had in the arm rest, but other than that the car was in good shape. Some part of her wanted Billy to find out she had taken it, wanted him to yell at her for it. She loved the pulsing vein in his neck that bulged every time he was pissed. Maxine wanted Billy to take that anger out on her.

She slipped off her shoes by the door, walking on tip toes to Billy room, setting his keys back on his night stand. And just as she was sure she had gotten away with her crime, she was slammed against the door, closing it. Billy flicked on the light, a snarl on his face. 

Max shivered slightly, her big blue eyes looking up at him in fear and arousal. 

“Who the fuck, told you that you were allowed to touch my car, brat?”

“You weren’t using it-“

Billy slapped her hard across the face, bringing a wetness to Max’s eyes. He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him again, “Wrong answer. What were you doing, huh? Why are you out this late?”

Max grabbed his wrist trying to loosen his iron-like grip, “I was hanging out with El. Jeez, stop being such a prick.”  
Billy slapped her again in the same spot, making her bite her tongue. She tasted blood. 

“Mouthy sluts like you never learn when to shut up. If I wanted you to use my car, I would have handed you the keys.”

“you were sleep.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “You look and smell like sex...is that what you and your little weird friend was up too? What’d you do, sit on her face?,” he was hardening against her thigh, he had been half-way there since the lights came on.

“Did she eat you out to help fill your craving for me?,” his hand trailed to grab her by the throat, “Did you cum thinking about me, you dumb slut? Answer me !”

“Yes-,” she choked out.

“Yes, what...Maxine.”

“Yes...sir.”

Billy led her over to his desk, “Let’s reunite you with this old friend of yours,” He pushed her chest-down against it, sending shockwaves to Max’s already hard and sensitive nipples.

She whined in protest of not being able to see him but became pretty alert when her shorts were tugged down her thighs. Billy took them off and kicked her legs apart, wide. He moved her hands so they were holding on to the other side of the desk, making her feel extremely open.

“I think you need a little discipline in learning what’s yours to touch and what’s not.”

There was the sound of metal and Max realized Billy was taking his belt off, making her moan softly to herself. 

Billy placed her hand in the middle of her back, holding her down effortlessly, sending the first strike of the belt down on her prettily presented ass. The ginger cried out at the sting, wanting so badly to reach back and rub away the pain but the belt began to rain down slaps back to back, making Max grip the desk. She slowly raised to her toes, as if trying to escape the hard blows Billy was giving her.

Her pussy ached at it’s emptiness, dripping down her thighs as she cried. 

“Don’t move for these next ones or I’m going to start all the way over, got it.”

“I got it-,” she sniffled, screaming when the thick leather came in contact with her clit.

Her right leg came up out reflex but she quickly planted her feet on the ground again. The belt hit her cunt again, and again, until she was shaking and her pussy was swollen. 

“fuck...,” she sighed, tears falling onto the desk.

“Your ass is so fucking red,” he slapped it with his hand a few times, “It’s what you deserve. Actually from all the times you’ve bad mouthed me, your ass should be bruised worse than this. consider this a small favor.”

He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to the bed and lying her over his lap. Max lied her head on one of her pillows, basking in the warm pain spreading her ass, thighs, and core. She rolled her hips against nothing, wanting to be filled so badly.

“Billy...please, cum in me. I’ve missed you..it’s been weeks,” she whined and squirmed in his lap, making his slap his hand down on her ass again.

“Nah. You don’t deserve that tonight, and just for taking my car, I’m going to fuck Nancy wheeler so hard in the backseat tomorrow so you can smell her cunt-juice as i drive her to school.”

Billy slipped two fingers inside of his brat of a sister, making her groan, “Nancy’s not even you type,” she yelped as he curled his fingers.

“Nope, but her pussy is tight as fuck, and she’s on the pill.”

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

“Yeah, I know darlin’.”

He held her steady and he sped up his hand drastically, finger fucking her as hard and fast as his arm would allow, and from all his working out, that was pretty fast.  
“HOLY-,” Billy circled her asshole with his other hand.

“I’m going to ruin this whole too one day, sis. Gonna cram my cock so far up this tight little ass, you taste my cum.”

Max held onto his thigh as she came, his name on her tongue. She felt something spray out of her but her mind was too foggy to register anything. A doped-up grin spread her face.

Billy gave a deep laugh, “You squirted all over my floor, pet...get down there and lick it up.”

Billy pushed her off of his lap, watching how quick she was to stumble onto her hands and knees, lapping up her juices from his floor.


End file.
